See You Again
by Lyndsi Carmichael
Summary: What did happen to Mikan and Natsume? 2 years later and is she still a maid. Is he still in the biggest mistake of his life? This is the sequel to Teenage Rebel. Caution- if not read Teenage Rebel beware of spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- do Not own Gakuen Alice.

So here it is. The hopefully long awaited sequel- opening chapter.

Hope you like it.

**See You Again**

_What did happen to Mikan and Natsume? 2 years later and is she still a maid. Is he still in the biggest mistake of his life? This is the sequel to __**Teenage Rebel.**_

2 Years Later

My name is Mikan Sakura. I am 21 years old and my corporation was voted Most Thriving Upcoming Business of 2014. I attended Hyuuga A. Academy, graduated with honours and most likely to succeed. I guess it was true. I own a fashion line called 'Black Cats' for every girl with a unique style and I've just opened my first hotel 'Sakura Hotel' near the natural hot-springs of Japan, and my heart is still mending.

My name is Natsume Hyuuga. I am 22 years old and my corporation was votes Most Thrived and still Thriving of 2014. I attended the school owned by parents, now owned by me, Hyuuga A. Academy. I graduated with honours and male most likely to succeed. I also got my own record deal with Hot Tunes. My first Album reached No. 1 in its first week out, the same with the rest of my music. I own 70 hotels over the world, 10 holiday homes (5 of which are beach front), own a tropical island, Hyuuga A. Academy, over 100 stores over the UK, 10 penthouse suites and a large castle on private land on the edge of Tokyo, near my own Hot Springs. I am divorced to Luna Koizumi the biggest mistake of my life and I wish I could change it.

Current Day Mikan POV

I put the phone down and swivelled around in my leather desk chair. 2 years and I'm still a child. I walked out of my office and stopped in front of my assistants' desk. I picked up a file labelled Opening Evening on her desk.

"I need you to make a guest list. It must include," I paused and picked up a Travel brochure of her desk and searched through the pages," Richard Simmons. He did the review for the Hyuuga Hotel No. 69. After this was published the bookings went off the wall." I put down the travel brochure, with the file still in my hand I walked back into my office. I was part way through the door when my assistant spoke.

"Who should I put on the guest list?" she asked looking nervous. She was new to the job. I smiled.

"Meroko, I hired you for your amazing networking skills. You know anyone who's anyone, put them on the list," I said before winking.

"Yes Miss," she said beaming about her networking skills. I poked my head through the doorway.

"Meroko, call me Mikan, kay?" I skipped to my desk and sat in my seat going over the plans for the opening night. The food was check. Labelled, with ingredients on the back. A vegetarian choice, a gluten-free choice ect. My phone suddenly buzzed.

"Hi, Hotaru want to catch some Lunch? I'm thinking Chateau Robert." I smiled.

"You sound happy, and yes Chateau Robert but only if it's your treat. By the way I need you to make sure our promotional stock reached your hotel yesterday. It's top-line gadgets."

"I'm looking at the mailing papers now. Everything in perfect condition and accounted for, so I'll see you in five?"

"See you in five." The phone clicked and I ended the call. I stood up and made my way to the door. Before I left I checked myself in the mirror. My chestnut hair was perfectly curled and my rouge lip-gloss intact. I was wearing a silk red blouse, that ruffled around the chest and mild poofy shoulders, which was tucked into a black pencil skirt that reached just above the knee and matching black Jimmy Choo's. I grabbed my Luella -Rochelle Hobo Bag and black blazer-jacket and headed for the door. I put on my Ray Bay Aviators and put the file on Meroko's desk.

"I'm going out for lunch. Sticky Note any messages and put them on my desk along with any proposals. Thanks Herbie." I walked in the elevator and pressed Ground Floor. I walked out, said bye to the receptionist and left the safety of my office. Outside I was attacked by reporters and photographers.

"Any comment on the divorce of Mr Hyuuga and Miss Koizumi?"

"Sources say you had a relationship with Mr Hyuuga in Middle school? Can you confirm this?

"Has Mr Hyuuga contacted you scince the divorce?"

I took of my sun-glasses and they stopped.

"Marriage is a sign of love and commitment. It is not my place to judge decisions of one I have not seen scince my graduating year. Maybe that thread of love broke, like a promise made months maybe years ago." I walked towards the sidewalk and whistled. At once my New York style taxi stopped in front of me. I got in.

"Imai Corp, please driver," I said before leaving the press behind.

Natsume's POV

I was staring out of my sky-scraper window. I could see the press below. My train of thought was stopped by a knock on the door.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but an invitation from Sakura Corp has come." I turned around, my eyes wide with surprise. An invitation? Then again I did hear about her new hotel opening up. I walked quickly but slow enough to not look eager. I took the invitation from my assistant and asked him to leave. I sat on my black leather desk chair and inserted the disk into my Mac. A video of her popped up.

"_Hi. My name is Mikan Sakura of Sakura Corporation and I would like to invite you to the opening evening of my First ever hotel. It is on 1__st__ of March from 8 till 12. Please RSVP at least a week before the event, via email or mail but if you want to bring a plus please contain their name and contact information with your RSVP. Hope to see you there."_

The video went blank and the disk ejected. I pressed the button on my telephone that was labelled 'assistant'.

"Could you RSVP to the invitation from Sakura Corp with +4. Aoi, Youichi and the parents. Thank you."

I reached for the t.v remote and the plasma clicked on. Luna and I had made news report after news report. Today it was her. She looked very stylish and sophisticated as always. She took off her Ray Bans and they did a close up of her eyes, then zoomed out to see her face.

"_Marriage is a sign of love and commitment. It is not my place to judge decisions of one I have not seen scince my graduating year. Maybe that thread of love broke, like a promise made months maybe years ago."_ My heart burned at the last comment. I was about to turn off the plasma when something caught my ear.

"_It has been confirmed that The single and mysterious Sakura hasn't always been single. She was in a relationship with the newly divorced Hyuuga, with a picture taken from a dance in 2009. The dress she is wearing was custom made for her by an anonymous designer, costing up to 900,000 yen. Also pictures from restaurant Chez Mey, which they.." _I cut the reporter's drone short. I turned and through the remote at the sofa. I took a deep breath and pulled out my Imai phone.

"Hey, Ruka d'ya wan to grab some lunch?" I sighed.

"Sure, what about Chateau Robert?"

"Whatever, I just need feeding. Guess who was on the news?"

"I know. I was just watching it. Anyway I'll meet you in five." I ended the call and headed to the back entrance. Out of my pocked I got my car keys and my aviators. I zoomed out of the lot parking. Suddenly I saw flashes through my windows.

"Crap." I reversed and hopefully not hitting anyone as I exited the lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- do Not own Gakuen Alice.

**See You Again**

_What did happen to Mikan and Natsume? 2 years later and is she still a maid. Is he still in the biggest mistake of his life? This is the sequel to __**Teenage Rebel.**_

**Chapter 2**

Mikan's POV

I was seated at my usual table, with Hotaru, in a booth in the back. My usual waiter smiled at me and poured out champagne.

"So, what new with you?" I asked Hotaru.

"Well, the new models of watches have developed great and designs for anew 3D plasma are going up." Her face was blank and emotionless. I smiled, I'm glad she hadn't changed.

"I mean with Ruka, I mean that ring on your finger isn't exactly a pretty stone from Tiffany's. It's diamond cut and probably has more carrots to feed 10 rabbits!" I looked at the stone that adorned her fourth finger on her right hand. She chuckled for a slight second over my stupid pun.

"Well," her eyes glittered as she looked down at the rock on her finger," if you know me well enough to propose to me, emeralds and rubies are just dirt next to diamonds. That apples for 24ct as well. I was wondering, as I am your best friend, if your hotel would be available on the 31st of March 2015. You know just in time for the blooming to reach Tokyo." I was stunned, she spoke as in a daze, imagining the perfect wedding.

"Yes, defiantly. I would kick the president out for you." I said hugging her awkwardly across the table. This table was far too long and she gave me a 'you better' look.

"We'll see oh, and the price?" her voice was full of ice. She was defiantly hinting at something.

"10." I said cautiously.

"75."

"20."

"75."

"30."

"75."

"40."

"75." The tone of her voice showed she was getting bored.

"50 and that's my final." I attempted to keep strong.

"Okay fine, whatever." Her voice was mischievous.

"Fine? Whatever? I've been tricked haven't I?" I should have expected this from her. Even she wouldn't go to 75%.

"I was thinking 50% anyway. I just nudged you along the way." She stirred her champagne. I had known her since I was a kid so I know her back to front. I should have seen this coming.

"If you thought that was evilly laid out, make sure you double check my wedding bill hasn't been tampered with." She sipped her champagne. "The Methuselah is tasteful but if you could import the Shipwrecked 1907 from Moscow for my day I would be the bride with the most amazing champagne." I sipped the Methuselah Champagne in front of me.

"You do know that particular champagne is 275,000 American dollars. Per." I flicked my eyes to meet her gaze.

"I know. That's why I'll pay you 275,000 American dollars for every bottle, excluding shipping costs of course."

"Done." That was the end of our business talk. Well not forever, but just for the time being.

Natsume POV

My fingers tapped impatiently on the table. Where was Ruka? He should have been here 20 minutes ago. I saw the waitresses near the kitchen door pulling up their skirts and pulling down their shirts to show more cleavage. What was their problem? I had only just come out of a divorce and already I was Japans most eligible bachelor. I checked my watch again, 25 minutes late Ruka. I sighed.

"Waitress, check." I clicked my fingers at the same time. She seemed disappointed but she went to get it anyway. I had ordered water so I had to pay, of course. I dug my fingers in my pocket to get my wallet. It slipped out and fell under the table. I sighed. I leant down and reached for my wallet. Still under the table I turned my head and saw the most amazing legs slipped into classy black heels. I know it sounds weird, but they were smooth and silky and I could tell she wasn't wearing nude tights. I grabbed my wallet and sat upright against the table. The lady was a glossy haired brunette and next to her was a shorter lady with black hair cropped into a bob. The brunette spun her head around to face the other lady obviously smiling at what she had said. Now this brunette had auburn eyes, plump red lips and immaculate skin. This lady was Mikan Sakura. The centre of every guy's fantasy.

"Sir your check." The waitress in front of me blocked my field of vision. I pulled out a 500 yen note and walked out hastily after saying,

"Keep the change."

Outside there was an empty sidewalk, with only a yellow car on the road. I stared at the rear window and saw a violet eyed demon smirking at me. She turned her head and I knew it was game-over. With Hotaru _soon to be Noji_ Imai on my case I would be sure in for a beating.

The valet got my car for me.

"If I find one scratch you'll pay. This car costs more than your house." The valet gulped and nodded. I flashed a smile. "Good." I was in a foul mood. If you thought being stood up by a girl was bad, try your best friend.

I dialled the number, whilst driving and Ruka picked up.

"Dude, 25 minutes. I'm hurt," I cried with heavy sarcasm.

"Natsume, you're the one that's late. I've been waiting in a booth at the back for ages. I've just left." I could almost see the 'owned' expression on his face.

"Well I was at a table and didn't see you. Plus if your fiancé was there and you were there and Mikan was there, I can't help but think you were setting something up."

I heard a scoff," Natsume, I knew Hotaru was there but I wasn't sitting with her. I wasn't setting anything up either." He rushed the last part and I could tell he was lying. "Anyway, have you been invited to Mikan's hotel opening?"

"Yeah, you?" Obviously he had been invited. The two of them were still close.

"I got the invitation. Natsume I'm going through a tunnel, I'll call you back." Of course, the world's best veterinarian had to work on the other side of Tokyo.

"See ya."

If you like it. Review it. I know you want to press the button.


End file.
